The Perks of being a female Breadwinner
by Kaity the journalist
Summary: Mira woke up late one day and crashed into another duck's home because she was worried about delivering a loaf of bread to another duck. Will she have enough time to deliver the loaf?


**I DO NOT OWN BREADWINNERS except for Mira, Minty and Brett.**

Aaaahhh, Pondgea... A beautiful place to meet new ducks, frogs, Turtles, Bugs, etc...

Hi! My name's Mira! Welcome to my world. I love to tell you about myself! I deliver bread, just like SwaySway and Buhdeuce but I work for a different company called "Wonderful White Duck" where we deliver the finest bread! Any kind of bread from exotic bread to normal bread!

I have a pet frog named Minty! I call him my Minty Mint Crunch because it reminds me of Ice Cream!

Alriiiiiight, Let's get this on the road!

**Mira's POV**

It was around morning and I woke up at just the right time! I have time for delivering bread all over the place today! I love Pondgea when it comes to bread delivering!

I got onto my POD (Power of Delivering) and blasted into the air. I had a ton of bread in my load! Minty was with me since it was take you pet to work day! Almost every day is pet day!

"One Banana Bread coming right at ya!"

Bam!

There it goes in the duck's beak! This is what I like about delivering bread: meeting new citizens!

I ended up meeting a ton of them! They're all just nice. After all, Pondgea is a nice place to visit to most citizens! There is a dozen of other birds, frogs and even turtles live here! I wonder how life is around the other places in Pondgea. Hmm...

One day, I was leaving to go deliver bread on the other side for reasons by my company, and somehow, I was driving fast because I woke up late. I kept driving into apartments and houses everywhere. But then, I ended up crashing into a random duck's house.

Wait, this duck... He's a "Wrestler". Oh no... Oh my quack... He even has photos of himself in a suit? What a loser...

"Wh-WHA? HOW'D YOU GET IN MY HOUSE?!" He said those words as I crashed in. I checked my pocket to get money to pay him for the crash but suddenly, I don't have any money on me...

"I'm sorry! I crashed because I crashed in by accident! Is there anything I can repay you with?" I asked him in a worried tone. He could tell I was really worried about waking up late... Ugh, what am I going to do?

"Tell you what, don't worry about it. I can hire some builder ducks to fix my apartment. You can stay with me." He was talking to me in a calm way. He patted me on the head and told me to sit down.

"So, why'd you crash into my home?"

"Well, I was in a hurry to deliver a loaf of bread to another place in Pondgea and I ended up crashing into homes. I felt like a loser when I crashed into homes..."

"Delivering bread I see? I know two groups who deliver things. There's the Breadwinners: SwaySway and Buhdeuce, while there's the Pizzawinners: Zoona and Roni. I can say that they're rivals but you can talk to both groups if you like. I'm go with you since you need help to fix your thing you ride on to deliver."

"I don't like the Pizzawinners though. They are one mean group. Not to mention they even tried hurting my pet frog..."

"I see. I'll have to go with you then. If a girl tries fighting you because of me, I'll just grab you by the feathers."

"Great! Thank you. What's your name?"

"Brett." He said.

"I'm Mira and I'm a female Breadwinner!" I said in hyper tone. You know, I always say my greeting in a hyper tone!

"Nice." Brett looked at a picture of another duck.

"Who is that?" I asked out of my curiosity.

"Oh, this is my boyfriend."

"Nevermind. Didn't wanna ask that question..."

"Alrighty then..."

"But I thought it was a female duck and I-"

"NO. No need to ask me that question."

"Okay then..." I turned around and looked around me. There's photos of him I see. "What's with all these photos of you in a suit?" I asked.

"I do something called Wrestling." He tried not to be all mean. "And It's not a suit, It's a jumper."

"It doesn't look like a jumper to me..." I was being sarcastic. In another way: Flirtatious.

"HEY, I have a boyfriend you loser!" He was yelling at me for being sarcastic.

I hear a lot of yelling outside his apartment.

"Oh no... It's the landlord... He'll kill me if I had this here..." I could tell he was upset about the mess I made. "Quick, hide!"

I could hear the landlord coming this way. As he opened the door, He was about to yell but looked around him. "So, you made a TERRIBLE mess, mister wrestler... And I see you have a girl in your room."

"I'm sorry, boss. I was just-"

"DON'T YOU I WAS JUST ME." He leaves to go hire some worker ducks to repair the side of his room in his apartment.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"Oh, that landlord. He checks on everyone once per week."

"What a stalker... Does he always do this?"

"He does it all the time. It's just for our safety."

"Really?" I was so not even in the mood to ask anymore... I wanted to get Brett out of the apartment until my Minty Mint Crunch came out and licked me all over the place.

"Is that your frog?" He asked me.

"Yeah."

"Well, enough playing around. We need to go and see what is up with the whole Pondgea is about when you crashed."

Brett and I went to go out to the outdoors to go out everywhere in Pondgea.

"Whoa, Looks so nice when I go to the stairs..." I saw some ducks on the wall going forth to claim the land is theirs. "Is this like before we were even born?"

"Yeah, The landlord took me through here when I got to live here when I won a tournament for Wrestling."

"Well, I think that scary now. Let's go..."

Brett and I reached to the outdoors from his apartment.


End file.
